<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awaiting Backup by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071179">Awaiting Backup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Hanzo are running for their life.<br/>Day 17 of the Fictober challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awaiting Backup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one isn't that great, but to be honest I have no idea where I was going when I started to write it.<br/>Also this can be read as either a shippy piece or the opposite of that, but I imagined the banter being somewhat flirty in tone.<br/>Prompt: "Give me a minute or an hour"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An archer and a gunslinger ran between empty buildings and along dark streets with very little ammunition between the two of them as they waited for backup.</p><p>"Getting slow in your old age, McCree?" Hanzo asked as he noticed the man running beside him breathing heavily.</p><p>"No, just give me a minute <em>or an hour</em>," He gasped.</p><p>Hanzo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the other man's apparent misery but didn't stop running.</p><p>"Wait, I think we should be far enough away from them now, we can stop for a minute," McCree urged.</p><p>Hanzo slowed to a stop just a few feet ahead of where the gunslinger had stopped.</p><p>"My great Auntie Marie would be wagging her finger at me if she could see me now."</p><p>"Why's that?" Hanzo asked as he examined their surroundings.</p><p>"She would always tell me smoking was gonna kill me and now I'm really feeling it."</p><p>Hanzo shook his head at the taller man, restraining himself enough to not roll his eyes.</p><p>"You'll be fine, you're not dying yet."</p><p>"Easy for you to say, you're not the one over here feeling like a beached whale," Jesse replied as he rested his hands on his knees.</p><p>"Don't worry, you don't look like a whale."</p><p>Jesse looked up just long enough to flip Hanzo the bird, before dropping his head back down and taking another deep breath.</p><p>"Okay fine, maybe you do look like a whale in that case."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(... And then Jesse dramatically threw his hat at Hanzo as hard as he could manage in his winded condition.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>